Secrets of the Mikester
by innocent-rebel
Summary: Mikey keeps a journal. And uses it to figure out things from his brothers, life, to the world top side in his own style. Inspired by Dlvvanzor's Teen Titan fic: What if I told you. Please R&R no flames. Rated for safety.
1. Somewhere to Start

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

A/N: inspired by Dlvvanzor's Wonderful Teen Titans story: What if I told you. It's awesome you guys should totally check it out! Anyways it got me thinking about the turtles and their journals and stuff. I know this has been done before to a degree but I want to try my hand at it. I got permission from Dl to let me so here I am. Probably won't be as long as hers is though. Anyways yeah. So basically hold onto your hats. And this is Mikey so there might be some corny jokes but hey, we love the guy. :D Please enjoy for that is why we write…

Timeline: Takes place after Exodus.

Mikey's POV

-------

Day 1

I'm not sure what to write. Yeah I know Mikey without words? Sounds kinda weird doesn't it? Ok the better thing to say is I don't think I have anything I want to write about. But I guess I should for my dad's sake at least. See it's been two days since we got back from our last fight with the Shredder, (We totally won by the way! Turtles one! Shredder zip!) and since then we've all been out of it. I mean really out of it! Raph hasn't even been able to hit me upside the head, is how out of it I mean! But while we're physically tired, I can tell everyone is emotionally strained as well.

Especially Leonardo. Sometimes he just sits and stares out a window when he should be asleep, or during the night I'll wake up cause my legs are so itchy and find him hovering by one of our beds. Like he's scared that if he looks away or even blinks we might disappear.

Apparently though I wasn't the only one who started to notice this. Actually because of how distracting my stupid broken legs have been, I probably noticed last.

But like always, Master Splinter noticed first and started talking to April about it. Why I don't know. If talking made it better I think we'd be ok. I mean we talk about it all the time…although some details we do skip. Like when Leo first went down. When we all thought it was the end. Even afterwards when we were healing on the ship for a few weeks from most of the trauma. Yeah that's how you spell it! I feel smart!

Anyways, so he started talking to April about it. And then April came back up with a small bag. Four books were inside. All matching our bandanna colors. Apparently dad had managed to find four books and was going to give them to us last Christmas. But forgot. Not that he'll admit he forgot. But still.

So we all got a book. He told us they were ours to do with as we wanted, but he hoped we would use them for journals. And discuss feelings in private that we do not wish to share with everyone else quite yet.

He seemed pretty insistent we use them. Especially Leonardo. Just from the look in his eyes I know something happened. And whatever it was it seems to be hurting him a lot more than his wounds. But it's not something that you can see. It's like something's wrong with him on the inside but on the outside he still looks completely normal.

That kind of worries me, actually. It's almost like he's so good at hiding in the shadows, he made himself into one that he's hiding in…if that makes any sense.

Probably not. But from the way he handled all those purple dragon thugs the other day and how he nearly jumped at Raph when he mentioned Karai…I don't think when it finally surfaces it's going to be a good thing.

But about the fight the other day, I got to say for a turtle with two busted legs, I kicked major shell! And then got my shell kicked by my loving brother Raphael, but that's besides the point.

Those purple dragons didn't even know what hit them when Michelangelo, battle nexus champion jumped in there! (Yes I rule!) Oh man. You know if a turtle can beat you with two broken legs, thinking about chips and on crutches, you're not exactly a ganger worthy of mention! Actually most of the guys we meet aren't worthy of mention! Not against us anyways!

TMNT what you get is what you see…hey, I like this thing! I can be as annoying as I want and no one hits me upside my head! I like it!

Well it's late. I guess I should wrap it up and Raph's snoring is bothering me! I'm tempted to throw a pillow at him but that will only wake him up and want to retaliate and as fun as that sounds I just can't do that to him. He won't admit it, but whenever he tries to exert himself to much, anyone can see how bad his chest hurts him. In a way it's kind of a freaky reminder that even the people I think are invincible really aren't. It's scary. But I don't tell anyone that. No use having them worry about me. Especially when they should be worried about themselves. The point is, I guess I'm just glad my brother, that all my family is alright. Shredder's a jerk and I'm glad he's gone! I just hope Karai doesn't cause any problems for us.

She probably will though. Oh well, we'll beat her just like we beat her dad! Cause the good guys always win! That's just how it works!

Ok now I need to wrap it up. Hey maybe dad was right. These things are good for feelings or whatever. Ok I wont even started on that right now. Cause it's late, I'm tired and my hands about to fall asleep from all this writing.

Cowbunga

The Mikester. (notice the cool sign off? ok, even I know I need someone to smack me for that one. Couldn't resist though.)

To be continued…

A/N: (peeks nervously at people) so…what did ya think? Please let me know.

Be blessed

your friend

innocent-rebel


	2. Behind His Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

A/N: inspired by Dlvvanzor's awesome Teen Titan story: What if I told you.

Thank you guys so much for your support. It really means a lot to me. Please enjoy for that is why we write…

---

Day 2

Well I'm back to writing I guess. Seeing as their isn't much else to do at the moment. It's been pretty peaceful for the most part here… ok even I know how lame this sounds! I guess I just don't want to start in about what happened today.

Or in other words, something started to surface with my brother Leonardo.

See I was asleep and then I woke up because of my stupid itchy legs, that April refuses to let me scratch! And what do I find? But my oldest and at this moment dumbest brother, attempting to do some light training! I didn't even know what to do at first. All I did was stare at him in disbelief as he performed some lighter katas.

It was a good thing Master Splinter's been sleeping a lot heavier in trying to heal up, otherwise Leo would have had one angry rat on his case!

At first I remember just being so astonished at what I was seeing that I just gawked. Then when I opened my mouth to say something…all that came out was a hiss of anger.

Instantly my brother dropped what he had been doing, whipped around and for a moment we just stared at each other. My eyes were huge by this point taking him in. His face was drenched in sweat, some of his bandages looked like they were coming loose, but the two things that scared me the most was the look in his eyes. It was something I had never seen before. Angry, sad and wild all mixed together along with something else. For a moment it hardly looked like my brother.

The other thing that scared me was the minute he stopped his legs seemed to weave and if I had moved fast in dealing with the purple dragons, I was even faster in moving towards him. Two seconds before he hit the ground he was leaning up against a crutch I just managed to get over there.

However there was the fact that I needed it as well, so for a moment we were sharing one. Being that close to him though, I could see his unmasked eyes better.

And for a brief moment, all I wanted to do was hug him! He looked so sad…so shattered.

Instead all I found I could do was just whisper his name in question.

For a moment he didn't answer me. Then he locked onto my gaze. "Are you alright Mikey? You should be sleeping."

I blinked. "Leo! You shell head!" ( Lets see you try to come up with an annoying nickname at two in the morning when you're scared for a sibling!) "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Eye of the Tiger?" he responded almost cheekily. If it hadn't been in an almost hollow voice and his eyes hadn't looked so sad, I might have laughed. That is if we were also all healed up and it wasn't two in the morning.

"No! You're doing Stupid Older Brother! You should be asleep! I only woke up because of my legs…"

At that moment he cut me off, his eyes shifting again. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah Leo, I'm…alright. They just itched really bad is all…" I mumbled. Then met his gaze again. "Leo…why are you training?"

He went on to explain that he just couldn't sleep and somewhere in the middle of the explanation pulled away from the crutch, force himself to stand straight and walk the little ways to his bed.

He barked at me to get back into bed. His voice doing a complete turn around, and before I knew it, I was hobbling back to bed as fast I could, under the covers and writing. Some of the paper is all splotched because the stupid stuff from my nose started to run when I couldn't hold back my tears.

I don't even know why I'm crying! The others might just say I'm being a baby, but…that look in his eyes, finding my brother that was stabbed only a few weeks ago training and how his voice completely shifted? All this on top of being tired makes for a very emotional Mikey!!

I don't know. Stuff so early in the morning tends to make very little sense and…

……

I couldn't believe what I saw! After he thought I had gone to bed, Leo got back up and started again! What does that guy have a death wish?! If he aggravates his wounds to much or pushes himself to far, he could hurt himself even worse!!

I wish he would stop! I still hear him and I don't know why I'm still writing and not doing anything about it! But I just can't look into those eyes. Not right now!

Maybe everything will be clearer in the morning. Hopefully I'll wake up and it will all just have been a dream. But from the small place in my covers where I can peek out and see my brother finally struggle over to his bed, and literally passing out on it, I know this wasn't a dream!

I wish Splinter was up. Or Raphy or Donny or someone! They could help me make sense out of all of this right? They'd know what to say to Leo wouldn't they?

I hope so. Cause tomorrow I'm gonna talk to one of them at least. I mean I love Leo and I'll keep his secrets, but…I just…I don't know. I know though that I don't like the look in his eyes. He's dedicated, but if he doesn't take sometime to heal he's going to be a lot worse off!

And one way or another, I have to stop him from doing that! Because if tonight was a foreshadowing of anything, (and I'm getting this sick feeling that it was) then someone needs to stop it before it gets out of hand.

Cowbunga

The Mikester. (why do I sign out like that? I don't know. But hey more speculation for tomorrow when I can think straighter.)

To be continued…

A/N: Well I hope you like it. See this story is going to be a journal, but it's also going to be in story format as well…don't worry thought it's not confusing. And if it gets that way, please let me know and I'll fix it ASAP! Please let me know what you thought.

Be blessed

your friend

innocent-rebel


	3. Blue Fire and Casey's Cooking

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

A/N: Inspired by Dlvannzor's awesome Teen Titan story: What if I told you.

Thank you guys so much for your support! Really glad you're enjoying it so much. It's fun to write, I'll say that. Well please enjoy for that is why we write…

---

Day 3

When I woke up this morning I was intent on finding Master Splinter and talking to him about last night! But he was outside meditating (from which I have been banned unless an emergency happens. Stupid broken legs!) and April was helping Donny apply some clean bandages to his flesh wounds. Poor guy, he really took a beating. We all did.

The only other person I could talk to was my brother Raphael, but when I woke up I realized how maybe that wasn't a good idea. Raph's a hothead and tends to jump at things like this. And if he found out Leo was acting like he was then I didn't know what he would do. Probably yell at him.

Or at least that's how I thought it would be. But being as injured as he was, Raph was slightly more mellow…though how compressive he was when I talked to him I wasn't sure, only that when I went over to sit by him he was awake but his eyes were slightly glazed over. At first I was worried he might have a fever again, but it turned out he was just waking up and despite being wounded, and mellower, Raph will never be a morning turtle.

"Hey Mike." He greeted me in his raspy voice, though after the fight with Shredder I noticed it was sounding even harder than before. Whether that was because of his chest injuries or emotion, I couldn't tell.

"Hey Raph. Nice to see you up." I smiled at him.

He had only rolled his eyes, and then shakily forced himself up on his elbows then with my help into a sitting position. "Wish I could actually get up." he winced.

"Don't worry, you will. And then once again every purple dragon shall weep openly." I remember grinning cheekily at him, before he whapped my head. As usual I pouted after that.

He only chuckled breathless saying that was yet another payback for making him miss the action with the Purple Dragons that were already here. After that though, he got that look in his eye I don't like. It's not sinister or nothing…though he does have that look to at times…which usually end with me running into Splinter's room, Leo's room, Don's room, or behind April. If Casey's there I don't even try it. Raph will just tackle us both.

And it wasn't that weird look like Leo had last night. The one that made him look like he was breaking. Instead it was a just…a thoughtful look. Like he was looking deeper inside of me than I wanted him to.

Then he had asked those fatal words. "You ok Mikey?"

I nodded. I was fine! But Leo wasn't. "Yeah I'm alright." Ok so maybe I'm not totally fine, but hey after last night I don't think anyone would be completely all right. He was still asleep when I was talking to Raph, that's how tired he was! And apparently I found out that April had been up there earlier and gone instantly into her mother mode when she found he had a fever. (the big dummy!)

"Don't lie to me Mike." He warned in a tone that wasn't threatening so much as it was concerned. "Somethin's wrong with ya."

"Both my legs are broken." I had tried to smile. He only glared at me, then reached over and gave my shoulder a weak squeeze.

He was so tired and at that moment I felt so guilty for even coming over. He was hurt and I was going to add more pressure to it? But when I tried to look away, I found the only difference was that the story was spilled without our eyes locking.

At the very end I was digging my hands into the folds of his sheets. Practically begging him to tell me everything would be alright! That Leo wasn't really doing anything and that despite the evidence it was all a dream.

Instead he had only shook his head with a sigh. We both knew it wasn't. There was a flash of anger in his eyes and a flash of concern as well. However when he had opened his mouth again only a hiss of sharp pain came out and for a second I wondered if he wasn't going to fall over.

After steadying him though, our conversation was cut short, by the very voice that seemed so familiar but at the same time took on a frightening tone.

"Thanks Mikey. It's nice to know when you have a problem with me you go to someone else."

I froze, but forced myself to turn around and look at him. His face was so pale, and his face was soaked in sweat and water. But most of all his eyes blazed blue fire at me. I don't think I've ever felt that small.

"Leo, lay off. You were acting like an idiot last night and Mikey was just worried about ya." Raph shot back, though with less anger and more hissing pain.

At Raph's voice, Leo's eyes changed from anger to fear as they locked on to Raph's pain filled eyes, then down towards the large bandages across his chest.

There were nights once we were all moved to the same infirmary up in space, that I laid awake for hours just listening to the sound of my brother's hissed breath. As if I didn't keep listening it might end. But it never did and as much as it hurts he's getting better. (Yay for brother's healing so I may prank them once again!)

So I knew what Leo was scared of. But then turning back to me, his eyes turned back to fire, though cooled.

"I'm sorry Mikey. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just needed something to do is all."

"You could have been sleeping." I attempted to mutter only to feel Raph smack my elbow discreetly. And for that I'm glad. I didn't like the look Leo gave me, and the fire made me nervous. It still makes me nervous.

Even back under the covers it makes me nervous. I just can't help but wondering what's going to happen when it explodes. Hopefully it can be doused before then though.

The good news was he apologized again and promised never to do it again while he was this injured. I'm glad. I left after that to get something to eat, trying to move around so my legs wouldn't start itching so bad. And when I got back Leo was back in bed, asleep, and Raph was leaning up against the wall with his eyes closed as if he'd had the most tiring experience of his life.

I still feel like I need to talk to someone though. I mean I know Leo said he'd never do it again, but…well…I don't know. Something didn't feel right. Especially how now I realize he said, this injured. As if tomorrow he'd be any less injured. I swear if he does something stupid I'll smack him over the head with my crutch the way Sensei does with his cane sometimes. Though I've noticed when it comes to me, he usually hits my tail.

Like some kind of teenage spanking! It might sound weird, but I'd prefer my head get hit to my butt! I mean that's just embarrassing! I'm fifteen and I still get a spanking?! Come on how lame is that?

If I get a spanking then I think we should all get them! My brother's are all only a year older than I am! What makes their hineys so delicate?! I want to know! I also want to know why I even wrote about that because quite frankly I don't get it, and I doubt years from now scholars will look back at this and say. He was a genius because he understood why siblings should both have equally red backsides!

I don't know…April's calling. Dinner time! Yes!

… …

Casey cooked. My tummy hurts. And I don't think even Leo will be moving around tonight. That man does know certain things weren't meant to go in soup right? Why did April let him cook? I know love is blind but is it dumb as well?

I feel sick. I wish I had my teddy bear. But after tonight April promised she wouldn't let Casey anywhere near the stove so that makes my tummy feel better.

Well I think whatever was in that soup is starting to make me queasy, so I'll end this before I get sick all over my book. I need to find a place to hide this book sometime and…

To be continued…

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading. I hoped you liked it. Please let me know.

Be blessed

your friend

innocent-rebel


	4. Tummy aches and healing hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT

A/N: Inspired by Dlvvanzor's awesome Teen Titan story: What if I told you.

Thank you guys so much for your support! It really means a lot to me!!! I know I say that a lot, but it really does. Thank you so much. I hope you guys like it. Please enjoy for that is why we write...

---

Day 4.

My tummy hurts!!!! 

Apparently Casey doesn't know the meaning of the word 'light' or I should say his mom doesn't. There were so many spices in that thing that basically everyone's stomach is churning. April said we might have food poisoning, especially since some of us got sick last nigh. And by some I mean me and everyone else but Casey that ate the stuff. Thankfully dad was spared this because he wasn't hungry. And after what happened to us, there's no doubt that was a good thing.

That's why I had to leave so suddenly last night. My stomach was in knots and I threw up over the side of the bed repeatedly. Then April came in, (she didn't eat any either cause of her diet. She looks plenty thin to me though!) and basically acted like I was five. Which I don't mind on occasion, but patting my head and calling me sweetie in front of my brothers was a bit much.

Though I don't think I'll get teased all that much, seeing as how no ones feeling good and they got called sweetie as well. Well sometimes she called my brothers honey, but for me it was always sweetie. So that's good at least. At least I don't have two nicknames! I mean if no one else knew or would tease me it'd be ok…but yeah anyways.

So basically I'm sick, my brothers are sick and writing's the only thing to keep my mind off my turning stomach and itchy legs.

But I'm running out of things to write right now.

Hmm…

Roses are red, Leo's bandanna is blue

Poetry is harder than it looks

and I don't like clown shoes?

Ok so poems are out of the question. Maybe later if I ever get good at them. I can write stories pretty decent! But not poetry…not really anyways. All the poems I hear rhyme. I only do that to be annoying. The stuff I like I don't even know if they're poems.

Yeah no one will ever read this journal! Not only did I go off on weird idea last night, but now I'm talking about poems? My bros don't even know I like poems. Cept Donny but he doesn't tease me about them.

Out of all of my brothers, I think this is making Raph the most miserable. I mean it hurts for him to breath sometimes, and now his stomach is throwing a fit? I don't even know what kind of pain he's in right now. And for that I'm glad! I wish I could take it away though. Even now I can hear his breath hitching and hissing every so often as he tries to stay asleep.

I wonder what he dreams about? Actually I wonder what all my brother's dream about? Surely Leo doesn't always dream about swords or Don science stuff. And sometimes Raph looks to peaceful to be dreaming about fighting…

Looking over at Leo now, I wonder if he's having a nightmare. It's earlier evening, but he's clinging to the sheets like it's the darkest time of night and he's alone and scared.

Dad's over by him now, shushing him with a hand on his face. And slowly Leo lets go of the covers and slips into a dreamless sleep. Then he goes over to Don and adjusts his covers, then Raph and…well he just kind of looks at him with that look he gets sometimes. Then he takes his hand and whispers something in Japanese and turns to go. I know he's heading over towards me, but for some reason I don't want him to.

… …

Well I didn't get a choice about it. And I feel terrible for not wanting to see him right now. Maybe it was because I felt so guilty for him being so hurt. I mean if I had been faster then he'd be alright wouldn't he? I don't know. Maybe I'm not as alright as I think.

But that doesn't matter right now. I can deal with it. Anyways he sat down by me before I could close my book, but he didn't look at it or say anything.

Only at me.

"My son…are you alright?" he had asked.

I just nodded, shoving this book under my pillow. "Yes, father."

He gave me a good look over and then sighed as if he knew something I didn't and still don't. His gaze changed and I remember him looking at the wall in deep thought. "My son, no one expects your wounds to be healed faster than your brothers."

"I know that. But broken legs heal pretty fast." I had smirked.

He shook his head with a small sad smile on his face before rubbing my back. "That is not what I meant my son…"

I knew what he meant. He meant any emotions I had. But that's what this journal is for right? To get those out, when I need to…if I ever need to. I think I'm fine! Yeah what happened was scary, and so is what Leo was doing, but I'm alright! I think so…anyways. He went on for awhile about how if I never needed to talk about something he was there. Or if I just wanted to write about it, it was fine as well. Though I think he wanted me to talk to him more than write about it. Even though he gave me this.

He said the important thing was, was that I heal.

I don't know. My stomach hurts. Maybe I just need to sleep some more and things will make more sense…I know that's lame. And maybe I am hiding from something. But I don't want to think about it right now!

I just wish it would go away and that I didn't have to deal with it anymore! I'm healed! I'm over it! We won, there's nothing else right?!

Or…does everything only get worse from here?

I don't know. But I wish I had my teddy bear! I wish I was younger and could go curl up with my dad and have him tell me it was all a nightmare that never happened! I wish I could. But I can't…great. More water works. That's it. I'm done writing for tonight. I already messed up some pages before with nose snot and tears. I don't need to do that again!

Maybe instead of poems I should jokes in here instead? That might make me feel better.

Cowbunga

The Mikester

To be continued…

A/N: Hoped you liked it. Please let me know. Sorry I haven't gotten back to anyone with a reply. Hopefully I'll get around to that in the next few days. I really do appreciate your guys support though. It means so much to me.

Be blessed

your friend

innocent-rebel


	5. Something in The Woods

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT nor do I own Teen Titans. ( Figure I better just put that in there for the reference I use to them.)

A/N: Inspired by Dlvvanzor's awesome Teen Titans story: What if I told you.

Glad you guys like it. Thank you so much for the support. Ya know I started to think about what Random Passerby said and it got me thinking (all characters run)…ignore them. Anyways I started thinking about something that could happen that could happen and be like an extra adventure. And well…yeah a few ideas popped in my head. So wish me luck for I have a plan! Anyways, once again thanks for all your support. Please enjoy for that is why we write…

---

Day 5

GOOD NEWS!!!!!! YES!!!!!

April told us this morning we don't have food poisoning, (which is why Casey wasn't sick) she just said that what it was, was that all the stress we had been under lately made such a heavy meal hard for our stomachs to handle. And we should be fine.

But on top of that she told us that after we were healed up a little more, ( as in, I can walk without my crutches, Raph can breath better, Don can move his arm more and Leo chest heals some) We can go on a small camping trip over night! Well me and my bros. And Casey said there's a whole bunch of old houses around here that are great for exploring!!

At first I thought it was a joke, but after thinking it over, dad said it would be alright for one night! And to top it off, he even said I could start to go outside to work my legs some. As well as my mouth. Seeing as how being stuck inside with nothing to really do can make a bored Mikey. Which then turns into an annoying Mikey. And then that leads to being a pummeled by older brothers (once they can move freely) Mikey.

Add all those together and you don't get a happy Mikey.

No you don't.

So anyways, Casey's going to help me get down the stairs like he did earlier for all my brothers. Well except Raph. Dad said maybe tomorrow for him if he was doing any better. Now I don't know how well his muscles are going to listen to him, but I can bet he's going to be using all his energy to try and heal even more so than before. If it's one thing Raph hates its cages!

And I've noticed with him that when he stays inside to long, even when he's injured, that after awhile he starts to get anxious and act like wherever he is at the moment is the cage. Personally I don't know how he survived all those years we weren't allowed top side. Though from how he knows certain routes better than even Leo, I wonder if he even listened to that back then.

But hey, he's alright and on top of it, he's shown me some pretty sweat back ways. Leo's face is usually priceless when we beat him and Donny in speed training. Of course we never tell him and make up for it later with all the running around the lair. But hey, blue boy needs a jolt every once in awhile right?

But after what he's been going through I think I might wait to give him one for awhile. I know Karai only hurt Leo, but a part of me feels like she hurt all of us. I guess that comes from being brothers. If someone messes with one of us, they mess with all of us!

The good thing though about the being sick after eating Casey's food was that Leo stayed in bed and slept. He looks better actually. Not so pale and all. But his eyes still haven't changed back. Or if they have changed it's only further from what I recognize. Though I haven't been close enough to see them lately. But his mood says it all. I mean we can all be having a great time up here randomly shooting jokes and it looks like there's a part of him that wants to have fun and wants to jump in with his own. But all he can do is sit back and force a small smile until we're all tired again or something. And then it's like there's this big dark cloud that just starts to hang over him again. And the more I watch him, the more I have to wonder how much longer it will be before he stays under it.

I've tried to say something to him. And when we're all awake I always point jokes directly at him. Granted they can be corny sometimes but they used to always make him smirk a little bit. Now he hardly does that. I don't know why, but I feel like I'm watching him drift away and I'm powerless to stop it.

There's talk downstairs and I think Casey's gonna come up soon to help me up and outside! Yes I can't wait!

… …

Ok that was creepy! I was outside with Casey for about half an hour just walking around and stuff, (surprisingly my legs weren't as itchy once I got out there) And I saw something move in the woods. I know it was probably nothing, or it was that one thing we saw when Leo was hurt and we first came here. But I really don't think it was that. It moved totally different than that other creature did. More graceful and it was a heck of a lot faster to.

I didn't get a chance to really look that closely at it, all I saw was the shadow, and when I asked Casey about it, he only shrugged. Probably thought it was the same one from last time to, or one of her kids. But he didn't really give me any solid information on it.

If my legs weren't busted or if Casey wasn't around and holding me back, I would have gone to see what it was. But my legs were and he was there, so I couldn't then. But that doesn't mean I can't later! I don't know what it was and a part of me thinks it's better not to know. But then the other part of me really, really, really, really (insert more really's) wants to know!!!!

How I'm going to find out though I don't know yet. But I will!! You can be sure of that! One way or another I'm going to find out what it was.

I don't think I could get anywhere with Casey out there with me or anyone for that matter of fact. But who knows maybe dad would let me go out alone?

I wonder if it's some kind of other creature, or some weird alien. I don't know, but I can't wait to find out and once my legs are healed nothing shall stop me!!

And with the alien tech and two weeks we spent in space recovering, that might actually be a lot sooner than with normal people! I hope…well even if not, I could fight with them like this. I think I can get to the bottom of this mystery...

Maybe I should start a log? For sighting's and stuff. The window in this room's perfect for looking out towards the forest and with ninja senses I know I can catch it.

I know that it could be something better left alone. Or worse it could be something the foot ninja made. Shredder's gone, but his lackeys and kid aren't. And that could mean trouble!

But if it is a foot ninja or something like that, they're going to meet one angry turtle. Besides Raph that is.

Though for that reason alone, I think Leo doesn't need to know about this. But after I got in he's started to watch me real close. Even right now while I'm writing, he's watching me. And as much as I love my brother, it's freaking me out!

I wish he liked TV or was reading some of the books April found for us instead of watching me.

But maybe that's a good thing. Maybe he wants to talk about something? Eh maybe not. But hey I can hope right? I'll see what he wants and then I'll scout out the window just in case whatever it was shows up again.

Cowbunga

The Mikester

To be continued…

A/N: Don't worry. I know what the creature is, so I'm not just writing randomly. Though that skill took me long enough to learn. lol. Some writers can pull it off really well, but I don't think I'm among them. lol. But anyways, hoped you guys like it. I'll be going into the "People's Choice" episode soon, whether or not this little mystery will be solved before then I won't say. Please let me know what you thought.

Be blessed

your friend

innocent-rebel


	6. Observations and Being Strong

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

A/N: Inspired by Dlvvanzor's awesome Teen Titan story: What if I told you.

Thanks guys. You're support really means a lot to me. Thank you so much, I'm really glad you guys are enjoying it. Well without much to say please enjoy for that is why we write…

---

Day 6

Leo didn't want to talk to me about anything like I thought he did. Instead he just wanted to warn me.

See after I finished writing last night I went over to see if he was alright or if wanted to talk or something. When he said no, I asked him if he was sure and then why was he watching me?

Apparently it was because he wasn't just watching me inside but when I had gone out he'd kept an eye on me through the window, and said he didn't like the look I gave the woods.

Nor does he want me doing something stupid like going after some shadow thing. Apparently he overheard Casey telling April about my wild imagination and how it was probably just the crazy neighbors dog, or one of those other creatures. She laughed and said I was so cute sometimes.

Unfortunately Leo wasn't the only one who heard. Don heard it to then told Raph and all day non stop they've told me how 'cute' I was. Stupid older brothers! You'd think the fact my legs itched so bad and I only got to go outside once today would make them have some pity on me. But noo. It just lets them have more fun.

Donny even pinched my cheek when he was joking around. And as a younger brother he supposed to be on my side! Actually everyone but Leo should be on my side cause we're all younger brothers. But nooo they go and choose Leo's side of older brothers!

_As soon as I can walk around again they will all be pranked as they have never been pranked before!!! _

But I think I'm getting off track here. Anyways Leo said he didn't want me getting into something I couldn't handle. And that whatever it was to just leave it until we were all healed up and could find out what it was together.

But he had that look in his eye again and I had to wonder if he was counting himself among us when he talked about healing…

I caught him again last night.

He was training! Again!!! I don't know why, and it wasn't as intense as the other few nights but he was! I felt like screaming when I saw him doing it, but all I could do was watch with big eyes as he continued.

By the time he collapsed back into bed, his face was dripping sweat and I thought for sure he was going to make himself sick all over again. But there was something else.

When he went back to bed, he stared at the ceiling for awhile…and I don't know if it was real or if it was a dream, but I'm almost positive I saw him crying. Not like bawling or anything, but when he was laying there I saw what had to be tears run down the right side of his face. And his breathing hitched a little, as if he was trying to hold everything in, but was slowly loosing it.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go over and give him a hug like he would do for me, or ask what was wrong. But I didn't. Instead I just watched as my older brother cried.

I've never felt so helpless or bad before. Or at least I can't remember ever feeling that bad. In the morning though I made sure to give him a hug. He seemed surprised and didn't return it, but when I looked at him, I could tell he needed it.

This time I didn't tell anyone though. I know I should, but I don't want him getting angry at me again. I hate when he's mad at me. When any of my brother's are mad at me!

I also don't want to get him mad so he goes off and does something stupid. Like looking for whatever the shadow I saw is. It'd be one thing for me to do it, but it'd be different for him.

I only got my legs broken, he got run through with a sword!!!!! Actually I think out of all of us Donny and me got hurt the least. From what Mortu said though, we all came close to loosing our lives.

For the first few days afterwards I don't really remember much though. Just how warm it was and how tired I was.

But to summarize, Leo doesn't want me looking for the creature. I think he wants to do it to make sure it's safe. But I want to do it ( I saw it first! yes that's a childish reason, but I am the baby brother! It's allowed once in awhile!) And I'm going to do whether or not he likes it!

Though I have no intention of him finding that out. Or Raph…Or Donny. Or Splinter if it can be helped.

Dad said I couldn't go out alone. He didn't even ask why, he just seemed to know what I was thinking about!

I know he probably only talked to April and Casey and that's how he knew, but even if he didn't talk to them I think he would have known. Whoever said moms have eyes in the back of their heads, needs to change it to parents. Or maybe ninja parents. Because I swear he knows stuff even I don't know and I'd like to know how he knows!

But aside from all that, I was not deterred! I went outside again and I saw it! I saw the shadow again! I asked to go out at the same time as last night and Casey was okay with it. April thought it was cute I was trying to find this thing…and dad just gave me that look.

The one that basically screams.

Hamato Michelangelo!!!!!

Glad we don't have middle names.

But anyways I saw it! I checked the time. It seems to be around nearest the edge of the woods later in the day. So around four or five. That's the time span I was out in. Anyways the shadow moved slow at first than started to move really fast with a thud thud thud through the woods. And I can't be certain, but I think there was another shadow that was following it.

Currently I'm stationed by the window with old binoculars Casey lent me from and old box. Leo's staring at me again with a warning look on his face, Don's doing some exercises with his arm and Raph is asleep.

He was so happy today, because he got to go outside for awhile. It was only a half an hour but still it was exactly what he needed. I watched him through the window while keeping on shadow watch.

My brother didn't move around much, because when he tried he got this really pained look on his face, and Casey made him sit down. But it was still what he needed.

Sometimes I wonder about Raph, actually I wonder about him a lot. Like whenever one of us is hurt or needs something important he always seems to drop this whole tough act and show a different side of him. Like when I got hurt by Leatherhead that one time, the first thing I remember while coming to was my big tough brother's voice over me. Only it didn't sound so tough then, only strong, but I could tell he was scared. And when that first happened I was to.

But instead of making a big sappy moment out of it, I made a smart remark and he dropped me on the ground.

Later that night though he came by my room just to make sure I was alright, and when Don found out I had a concussion, he stayed with me the entire time I had to stay up. He even held my bandanna back when I threw up. (Some small advice, concussions are not fun. Avoid if possible!!!)

But then as soon as everything was over, he just started acting tough again.

In living with Raph I've learned a few things. Being tough doesn't make you strong. And being strong doesn't make you tough.

Tough can be a mugger or my brother who beats the mugger up. The way I understand it, it's more about physical strength than anything else.

But someone who's strong can simply be a single parent like dad, I mean raising four boys all alone, with no parenting classes or access to babysitters takes real strength. I'm not even sure most ninja's could boast that kind of strength because in clans, babies were always watched by if not several people, then at least someone with experience!

Being strong can also mean just making it through something and when you feel like you can't keep going, to just keep going anyways and doing it with a smile takes even more strength. (not that I'm saying I'm strong or anything, smiling is just what I do.)

Or it could be someone like that old lady Raph met a while ago…Mrs. Morrison. I mean how easy would it have been for her to say, I'm blind, I'm helpless? I mean with the money we gave her she could have moved into a retirement home and lived completely comfortable. Instead she stayed where she was, opened her home to us whenever we needed. (Once again another person who called me sweetie) And even taught us some brail and started to keep a small spice garden.

(The names are written on the sides by the plants in brail so she can read them and know when to harvest and that kind of thing. She makes a mean spaghetti sauce. I hope we can see her when we go home.)

So yeah, I guess I've wrote all this to just say, you can be tough and not be strong and you can be strong and necessarily be all that tough. I think Raph is both though, he just doesn't want to show it most of the time. That's ok though. I know he's a big teddy bear.

Right now though he's a big worn out teddy bear. Poor guy, but as soon as he's healed up, I doubt we'll be able to keep an eye on him, he'll be so anxious to just run around. And when he's healed that means I'll be healed and I can run around with him. Unless I pull a prank and he hog ties me and stuffs me in a closet! Though I have learned more knots that way.

I guess I should be watching the window instead of writing huh? Probably.

... …

Log one.

Two minutes later and the shadow has not been seen again. Don is telling me to turn out the lights. Thus for I have a flashlight! It's batteries are no where to be found! I can't move to get new ones. Well that's what ninja senses are for!! As well as binoculars!!

… …

I have been dragged from my post by my father who wants me to rest. My protests had no effect on him. I really need to figure out how I'm going to do this.

But right now I guess I am a little tired.

So I'll check again tomorrow, stake out my post and plead like only the youngest can plead for more time awake!

Cowbunga

The Mikester

To Be Continued…

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know.

Be blessed

your friend

innocent-rebel


	7. The Blame Game

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

A/N: Inspired by Dlvvanzor's amazing Teen Titan story: What if I told you.

Once again thank you guys so much for your support! It really means a lot to me. Thank you. Well I hope you like this, please enjoy for that is why we write…

---

Day 7

So far, no good. I've been trying to come up with plans all day on how I'm going to get either extra time outside or extra time awake, but none of them seem to work. I tried begging dad for more time outside and he said he would think about it. But he also said if he let me, then one of my brother's on top of Casey would have to come out with me. Probably figures whatever I'm up to I can talk Casey into helping me with it. (Which I probably could) and that whichever brother is with us would serve as the common sense.

And despite my biggest, wettest, shiniest puppy dog eyes, dad said there was no way in my 'condition' I was going out alone. Though whether he meant my broken legs or where my head was, I don't know. He might mean both, but I'm thinking it's more where my head is.

But I can't help it!

Even with all the warnings, the glares and the teasing I can't help just wanting to know! I went out with Casey today and saw it again. This time though I tried to get slightly closer without Casey knowing only to find when I did the shadow seemed to know I was coming and took off. Stupid crutches! They completely mess up the ninja dynamic!

As well as the fact Casey caught me and like the older brother he's become to us all, teased me about it until we were back inside.

I guess some of what I'm doing sounds stupid to anyone else But I saw it! And I can't explain why but I need to know what it is. I don't know if it's cause deep down I'm scared it is a foot thing, or if it's just because there's always been this thing inside of me that's curious about everything. I mean growing up I was almost as curious as Donny.

But as time moved on, Donny's curiosity turned into more and more of a science and mine just kind of never picked a route and instead just grew. It's weird to think not really being curious about anything, because you're curious about everything.

I don't even know if I'm making sense right now.

I'm by the window again, wrapped in a blanket, but my eyes and head hurt and every muscle feels on edge.

It's not time to go to bed yet, so I know I don't have to worry about Leo trying to train for another hour at least. But it still feels like our roles have been slightly reversed. Like I'm trying to protect him, only this time the person I'm trying to protect him from, is himself. If that makes sense.

I don't know, I've just never seen my brother so aggressive about his training. At least not when he's injured like this. Not that he was ever run through with a sword before, but I mean whenever he was hurt and he knew it, he had the common sense to stay down.

I saw him again last night, this time though he seemed to barely be moving at all, as if every move was a struggle for him. Again I couldn't say anything and when he finally collapsed on his bed, again he cried. But it was softer if possible than before. And a part of me wonders if he even knew he was crying.

I don't know.

My eyes hurt. I want to see the shadow thing, but right now I need to take a break or something. I'm starting to feel kinda dizzy anyways, maybe it's all the writing. I guess I'll turn in early and maybe just maybe I can set a good example and Leo won't train tonight. Wow this is new, me setting the example? Talk about your reversed situations.

… …

Leo collapsed!!!

I don't even know what happened to him all I know was that I woke up the sound of him training again, this time though I couldn't take it anymore and tried to say something to him. But before I could much out of my mouth, his entire frame started to sway, his eyes rolled up and he just hit the ground.

I was out of bed as fast as I could, though I had to crawl some ways over to him. I remember checking his pulse, it was there but it was racing, and when I touched his forehead it was burning. And not just from sweat either.

The sudden noise woke everyone up in the room and before I could even explain, dad was right by me as well as Donny and Raph was able to get himself out of bed and come over.

I don't think I remember a time when Leo looked so pale. Raph shot me a look and I nodded. He knew what Leo had been doing, but what he didn't know was that I had seen him do it for two nights in a row as well as tonight.

Donny went to go get some cold water and a rag and April was up there as well in a matter of minutes after hearing the thud.

According to the thermometer Don put in Leo's mouth his temperature was a hundred and one.

But that was a few hours ago, and I hope it's down again.

Right now Leo's laying in his bed, with only a light sheet on and an ice pack on his forehead. When Casey got up there, and put him on the bed, Leo's breathing was coming harder and harder. But now it seems fine…

And I couldn't be angrier at myself! If I had just told someone what I saw him do again instead of worrying about him being mad at me maybe he'd be ok. Maybe this wouldn't have happened at all.

Sure he might have been mad at me for telling on him, but if it kept him safe I don't care! I just wish I had had the courage to do something about it when I had the chance.

April said he seems to have upset some of his injuries, because he loosened some of the bandages before his body was ready to do without their support. As well as several of his flesh wounds had become slightly infected.

And I feel like it's all my fault! If I had just told someone! Just said one thing or better yet told him to stop myself, maybe things would be different. I know it's not a big infection and that his bandages got readjusted, but what if there's something wrong now that we can't see? What if he really got himself hurt because no one stopped him or the infection turns into something we can't handle?!

I don't know! All I do know is that I feel terrible for not saying anything just because I didn't want him to be mad at me! I just wish I could change it. But I can't.

Great all the pages are splotched up again, the inks running and I feel even worse than before.

I wish I could go back and change things! I wish all my brothers weren't hurt and that my oldest brother wasn't so stubborn!!

I just wish things were different. But they aren't! And no matter how much I wish they were I can't change them. I guess all I can do is wait till morning and then tell dad what Leo's been doing.

More than likely he'll be mad at me. But if it stops him from doing stuff like this again then I'll bear it! I hate when he's mad at me, but right now I hate myself even more.

I feel like my brothers hurt even worse than before and it's all my fault!

That's it I'm done writing! This thing is supposed to make me feel better but right now all I feel like doing is crying myself to sleep. But then that will wake everyone up and get them worried about me when Leo is the one who needs the help! I just don't know.

I wish we were back home.

Mikey

To be continued…

A/N: Figured he wouldn't sign off the same way cause of the situation. Please let me know what you thought.

Be blessed

your friend

innocent-rebel


	8. Hideaway the Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

A/N: Inspired by Dlvvanzor's awesome Teen Titan story: What if I told you.

Once again thank you guys so much for your support. I don't know how to tell you how much it means to me, but I thank you so much for it! Well please enjoy for that is why we write…

---

Day 8

I miss being home right now, mostly because I miss my room. When I was at home and one of my brothers was mad at me, like really mad at me, I could just wait it out alone in my room. Then they'd cool off, we'd talk and that'd be the end of it.

Here though, there's no such luxury, and my legs are starting to cramp from the position they're in on the bathroom floor.

Or in other words, I talked to dad about Leo today, and my brother was less than happy with me. And that's the nice way of putting it. I don't know, I guess right now I just feel kind of numb.

Like I know he didn't mean what he said to me when dad wasn't around when, but it still hurt.

See I don't know exactly when I woke up only that once I did the first thing I did was try to find Splinter. He was coming back up the stairs at the moment, (which was good for me because I didn't have to go down them) and then when he saw me, he just knew in that dad way of his we needed to talk.

I don't even remember the words I used, only that it took a few minutes after he sat down for me to actually talk to him about it. (Raph was downstairs with Don both helping each other out with the activities that would help their muscles)

Once I opened my mouth though, things just started to pour out, about the first night, then the other two nights I caught him and finally when he collapsed. At first I felt so guilty for talking to him about, when he was so hurt and didn't need this added onto it. But by the time I was done I was sobbing so hard I felt sick because of everything, that when he wrapped me in a hug, all I did was cry harder and hold onto him. As if he was the only thing that was keeping me from completely falling apart.

I don't know how long that went on, or even what words he used to calm me down, only that when I finally stopped sobbing, he was rocking me back in forth whispering an old soothing lullaby in Japanese. I hadn't heard that song in a long time and had forgotten most of the words to it, but when he sang it again, I felt safe. Like I was a little kid again and he could make everything better, just because he was my dad. And my dad could do anything.

He told me when Leo woke up he'd talk to him about his reckless behavior and that made me feel better. Dad also told me while I should have told someone about my brother, what happened to my brother wasn't my fault. But his own.

Dad said Leo's in bad place right now, where he needs all of us to help him heal, just like the rest of us need each other to heal the same way. I understand why Leo's in a bad place. He was betrayed, he probably felt used because he saved Karai and still trusted she was good. Leo probably also feels bad because everyone else got injured.

It wasn't his fault, but my brother is just like that sometimes. Ever since we were kids, if one of us got hurt it somehow became his fault and he felt terrible for it to the point he made himself sick a few times with worry.

But he was never this cold back then.

Dad said he would talk to him and once Leo woke up he did. But when Leo found out who brought the concern to dad's attention, there was nothing but anger in any gaze he directed towards me. And I couldn't escape it, I never felt so small though as when he was glaring at me.

And once dad left to go see how Don and Raph were doing it got even worse. He had warned Leo not to do anything foolish or hurtful but the minute he was gone, Leo did something I never thought he would, he disobeyed him. And I was the target.

I know it sounds terrible but for once I was glad he couldn't move that well, because once again I was scared of him. I don't know why but the fire in his eyes just terrifies me.

Being far away though didn't stop the venom in his words though as he snapped at me. Accusing me of caring more about my petty worries than our father's health. That he was under enough stress and didn't need me bringing up things that could be dealt with in other ways. That if I had a problem with what he did I needed to stop acting like a little sneak and talk to him about it face to face. That is if I was brave enough to do that. He then went into the fact that he was perfectly fine! And that if I was faster on the ship, dad might be to.

It was only after he had said the last part that I notice a sudden change in his eyes again. Though how I saw any through my own blurry ones I don't know.

But they were wide and shocked. Like he was hearing himself for the first time and realized what he said. He tried to reach out to me then, and the way he said my name sounded normal, so sad, but I just couldn't go over to him. Even when he seemed genuinely sorry I just couldn't and instead found myself getting out of the room as fast as I could. In the bathroom with the door shut, locked and on the floor, trying not to cry again.

I didn't even know I had this book with me until a few minutes ago. Apparently I hadn't taken off my belt the night before and after what happened, just tucked it in, before going to sleep.

Not that writing matters that much right now, I really don't even feel like doing it, but I feel like it's one of the only things that's keeping me from snapping in two right now.

I feel numb, but at the same time I feel just terrible. Leo's been mad at me before but he's never snapped at me like that or accused me of things like that. I thought I was doing the right thing, and that even if he was mad at me I could handle it. But I was wrong, I know I did the right thing, but I feel terrible.

That doesn't matter though, Leo's going to hurt himself unless someone does something about it. And as sick as I feel right now, if I knew it'd keep him safe I'd do it again.

But I don't feel like coming out just yet. Even to look for the shadow thing, I don't. I just feel hurt and numb and sick and I wish I could change time so that I'd said something earlier. Or been faster.

Doesn't he know how bad I feel for not being more alert when dad jumped into me?! Doesn't he know how hard it is for me to even look at our dad knowing that if I had just been faster he might not be so hurt?!

Doesn't he get that?!

I don't know. Maybe he had the right to throw that in my face. Maybe he had the right to make me cry. I seem to be doing that a lot anyways. But at the same time a part of me says he doesn't have the right to do that no matter what. I'm sorry for what happened and I even apologized for it when we were in space.

Dad had said it was ok. He said he did it cause he loved me and that it was alright.

And even though it's hard to look at him sometimes and I still held on to some self blame, I started to feel better about it. Then it got thrown in my face again and I just don't know.

I just wish I could scream, but then someone would hear me. I just wish I could throw up this feeling but then everyone would worry about me. I just wish I could change things. But I can't.

I miss home, I miss feeling safe and I miss knowing my brother. Because right now, it's like even though I know him, he keeps switching between this person that I do know and this person that I don't.

And it's scary.

No one deserves to be scared like that. Even after the mistakes I made. I know I don't deserve that. But it's there and it's terrible. I miss my brother. He's here right now, but I feel like he couldn't be farther away right now.

… …

I had to stop for awhile because someone wanted in. I didn't realize how long I'd been in there. But when I opened the door and April was standing there with a frantic look on her face that then relaxed I realized it must have been a long time. She told me they'd been calling for me and when I didn't answer, they thought I might have done something foolish and gone outside. Either to the barn or the woods.

But when I wasn't found in either place, and she saw a shadow under the door, she took a chance. And yippy they found me.

I'm less excited about it than everyone else though. And to top it off, I'm mad at myself again because I missed the shadow. Casey was out looking near the woods and he saw it!! So ha! Proof I'm not chasing after some imagined thing. Though that also means dad doesn't want me going anywhere near it, at least with my legs like this and without my brothers.

So the good news is, he said it was alright. The only catch is I have to have my brothers with me when I go and my legs have to be better; which according to April, might be in the next week.

But because of Leo's training he's going to have his bandages on slightly longer than us. When she told him that, I didn't even meet his eyes when he looked towards me, only flopped back down and turned my shell towards him, and started writing. I don't think he was glaring at me though.

And even now that April's gone I still don't think he's glaring at me, but from the sharp exchange between him and Don I don't think he would dare. I know it sounds weird that my peaceful brother was the one to make Leo be quiet but it was true.

See Leo was quiet when he snapped at me, but we're ninja and it was obvious dad wanted to take Leo aside for a talk, but while he was downstairs Don beat him and even Raph to it.

I don't know if I've heard him that mad or that blunt before, but he told Leo to back off and that I was just worried about him. And that if it was any of us doing what he had done, he'd be the first one down our throats with a lecture.

He also told him that accidents happen, and that it wasn't anybodies fault and if anything his injuries acting up were his own fault!

Leo tried to say something back, but from the glare even I could feel, Don made him be quiet and listen to the last of his lecture.

It was pretty much that Raph didn't even add anything to it.

It happened an hour ago, but I'm still in shock about it. Since then Don calmed down enough to get to sleep, but even his breathing in his sleep sounds angry. I think I have an idea, but then again I don't know for sure.

I think part of it is he feels guilty for not noticing what was going on with Leo before this, that's he mad at Leo for taking it out on me when I was worried about him, and also just the stress of everything. Don's a great older brother and he handles things better than most teens his age, but sometimes there are certain things that just get him going. And I think with everything that's happened and now this, he finally reached that limit.

Not that if this hadn't happened, he would have let anyone get away with talking to me like that. None of my brothers would. The thing is though, I don't think they ever suspected it'd be Leo they were defending me to. I don't even think Leo thought he would ever say those things.

I don't know, I don't know if I'm more mad than hurt right now, but at the moment I know Leo's hurt as well. I'm tired, but that doesn't mean I can't at least let him know I still love him, cause he's my big brother.

…

I think he feels better and so do I. I couldn't get out of bed, but I did roll over and mouth I love you to him. He smiled back at me sadly, and nodded. Then mouthed it back. Along with an apology.

I said it was alright and at that moment I really did feel better. I still felt hurt, but not so deeply to the point I didn't want to look at him.

Things will be better tomorrow. I just know it.

Cowbunga

The Mikester

To be continued…

A/N: Hope you guys liked it, and hope I kept everyone in character and explained Don's lash out enough. If not please tell me. Please let me know what you thought.

Be blessed

your friend

innocent-rebel


	9. A Lesson in Patience

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

A/N: Inspired by Dlvvanzor's awesome Teen Titan story: What if I told you.

Once again I just gotta say thank you guys so much for your support. It just means so much to me I don't know how else to say it except thank you. Well please enjoy for that is why we write…

---

Day 9

MY. LEGS. ITCH!!!!

It's gotten to the point where nothing I do! Nothing can keep my mind off of how bad they itch and prickle and I just want to reach down and scratch them until I can't anymore! It's driving me crazy! And even during all this no one has sympathy and lets me scratch them! Instead they just say my casts will be off soon and then it'll be all better! But how soon is soon!!

Is it my soon which means now!

Or their soon which means no scratching until we say so, and that could be weeks or months from now! Arg!!!!

April said I just had a few more days to go and my legs would be healed enough to take off the casts and keep them wrapped up instead. But until then what am I supposed to do?!

I tried to scratch them with a pencil I found ( I use pen for writing) and then Casey of all people took it away from me! So then I found a thing spoon downstairs which April was less than thrilled with me using, and on top of itchy legs I received a lecture.

And April lectures are ten times more frightening than Leo lectures. Why? Because April puts a lot of, how do I put this? Drama into hers. And instead of getting straight to the point and then elaborating on it, she beats every bush she goes around to death. And then gets to the point!! And once she gets there, it includes everything that would make a Broadway Musical pale in comparison!

So I got one of those, leaving me where I am now, trying to keep writing and not think about how itchy my legs are and how a pen is in my hand and why do I do this to myself?!

I don't know. I don't know a lot.

Don's still miffed at Leo over last night. They tried talking but from everything I heard it was just so stiff and more than once I saw a fire kindle in Leo's eyes again. This time though I saw something similar in Don's eyes.

I told Don it was alright later on, that Leo was sorry about it and it was over. He only shook his head, he wanted to forget it, and just get over and forgive him. But it was different.

He said if it happened to him, he would be over it right now, but it was the fact that it happened to me that got him so angry. I told him again it was alright, that I was ok with it. Don had nodded at that, but there was still this seething anger in him. Like he was saying that I was ok with it, but he wasn't.

Later I tried talking to him again, but he only shut me down. Then after a few minutes looked like he was going to say something, then just shook his head and told me to forget it. I caught him giving me that look though.

It was the same look he gave me after he got back from that nightmare of a future the Ultimate Ninja sent him to. Like he was so scared that if he blinked for a minute I wouldn't be there anymore. He didn't tell us much about it, but from what I did understand it was enough to scare me. To scare all of us really.

Even Raph.

Speaking of which he seems to be breathing better and has even started helping me on my shadow watch.

Dad doesn't want me going out anymore when it's closest to us right now, so I've had to go out earlier or later.

Not that I don't still keep an eye out for it and after Casey said he saw it to, my brothers started as well.

The one who's helping me the most right now though is Raph. He's sitting by me, carving a piece of wood with an old knife he found and sharpened on one of his times out there.

What he's making I can't tell yet, but it looks like he's really into it. He doesn't even seem to notice I'm writing and if he does, hopefully he thinks it's about the shadow.

I hope everyone thinks this book is about the shadow actually. Because the truth is if anyone knew I was keeping a real journal, I'm terrified they'd read it. I know it's a stupid thing to be scared of, since I know they wouldn't do that to me, but still. It just feels safer to me if they don't know.

I don't know it's…

…. …

WE SAW IT!

We saw the shadow thing again! It's the first time it's happened this late at night but we did see it!!

It was faint at first but we definitely saw it moving in the woods. And there were definitely two of them. One was smaller than the other one, and they seemed shy of any light, but they were there!

Raph looks like he's in slight shock, but still I can see that small glint in his eyes of pride. As well as being amused. See when I saw something I pressed my face so tight up to the glass, that I left impressions of it on there.

But I couldn't help it! I was so exited. Man I can't wait to get theses casts off and then go find out what it is! I know it could be dangerous but right now that doesn't matter…still though there's another question to be dealt with here.

Why now after all these nights has it suddenly started coming out this late? I asked Raph and he said he didn't know. I asked Donny and he said he didn't know.

I didn't ask Leo, ( he was already asleep) and I didn't want him to start worrying again. Or do something foolish again, he needs his rest more than ever right now and I don't want to do anything to upset him.

Oh man I can't wait to find out what is!!!

Right now though my dad is yelling at me to go to bed again. Well not really yelling but, ok now he's going to start yelling unless I go to sleep.

Cowbunga

The Mikester

To be continued….

A/N: Thanks for reading. I had some trouble with this chapter for some reason. Anyways I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know.

Be blessed

your friend

innocent-rebel


	10. Rain and Observations

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

A/N: Inspired by Dlvvanzor's awesome Teen Titan story: What if I told you.

Thank you guys so much for your support. I pretty much start my author notes off the same way all the time, but I got to say thank you. You guys rock. Please enjoy for that is why we write…

---

Day 10

I wonder if Klunk is doing ok. I haven't seen the little guy in few weeks and as much as I try not to worry about him, I'm starting to. I hope I left enough food and water for him. April said he would be fine and that knowing how I took precautions when it came to him, we'd come home to a nice fat cat.

As long as nothing happens to him though, I'm ok with that. I know ninja cats aren't supposed to be fat, but he's so curious I doubt that'll happen anyways.

It's been pouring outside today, which could explain the cooped up, bored feeling right now. Even writing is getting hard. Not because I haven't come to enjoy it, but because it requires so much focus. It's just like I have all this energy because I didn't get to go outside today and also because even now, by the window I doubt I'll see the shadows. And all I want to do is just run around like crazy, but I can't because of my stupid broken legs and the stupid weather that's making the upstairs feel like an icebox.

Don said it's because we're reptiles, that even inside the cold weather still effects us. Though as much as I want to go outside, I will say being a bit sluggish today was a good thing, (it'd been raining since I got up) because it seemed that even the fire in Don and Leo cooled.

I don't know if they made up yet completely, and Leo's acting weird again. Not like weird as in he's training again, but weird like I just don't know what's going on with him. Besides what I've already guessed that is.

Feeling betrayed, hurt, angry, even guilt, but right now he's just acting so secluded. As if he knows we're around but at the same time he's just trying to get as far away from us as possible. He hasn't talked much today, not that he's been talkative but even for him he's been quiet.

Makes me nervous again. Almost like the fires cooling, but I can see the embers getting fanned hotter and hotter. Don't ask me how, I just know my brother. He doesn't act like he's animated a lot of the time with emotions, but I know from subconscious gestures if something's wrong.

Like he tends to tighten his mask when he's nervous, or shoot searching glances all around the room.

When he's sad, he pulls his legs into him a bit, even if he's sitting with them straight down he does it.

When he's angry, his eyes just seem to light up in a narrowed way. And when I say light up, I don't actually mean they glow or anything, but it's almost like if you know him you can just tell. Sometimes he gets so mad I've seen him narrow his eyes so they almost disappear.

I don't know this hard to explain. Especially since all my brother's have tendencies like this when they go through different emotions.

Raph's eye ridges tend to shoot up when he's under stress, giving him what looks like a quirky have cocking frown.

When he's made, you can see veins throbbing in his hands, even if they're not clenched hard, and his eyes like Leo, carry a fire. Sometimes though it's harder to tell what his fire is directed at. I've been the target before, but even then his eyes are always different than when he attacks a street punk or foot ninja. Actually that's how it is for all my brothers. I wondered if that was how it was for me to, so earlier I went into the bathroom and glared at myself in the mirror. I didn't see any fire, not like I see in my brother's eyes, all I saw was what looked like a glared pout.

Great even my glare is cute. Good thing April didn't catch me, she would have went on and on about and my brothers would have had a field day.

Out of all of my brothers, Don's expressions are the hardest to describe. Sometimes when he gets excited he pops his knuckles, but sometimes he does that when he's mad to.

When he gets nervous sometimes his breathing hitches and almost sounds like it's hyperventilating, but he also gets like that when he's emotional as well. Which isn't often. Well sometimes it is, but no one ever really sees it.

I do though.

Ever since he got back from that nightmare he was sent to, or even on the ship, I've heard him have nightmares. I've laid awake at night and sometimes outside his door when we were home and listened to him.

I wanted to go in so bad all the time, but every time I started to move towards that, something held me back. I don't know what it was, maybe I was just scared of what I would find. Maybe I didn't know if he wanted me to even know about it, he sure didn't seem like he even wanted Sensei to know.

But at the same time, I always wonder what would have happened if I had gone into his room. Would he have kicked me out? Or did he actually want to know someone was willing and waiting to help him? 

I know I'm the baby of the family and that I'm the one they're supposed to protect and hug whenever I get my feelings hurt, (which happens more than I'll ever admit!!) but despite them being older. They're still my brothers and that means whenever they hurt, I want to help them as well.

I guess that's a reason I'm starting to observe my other brothers as well as Leo. And even my dad. Dad said we all needed to heal, but so far the only one who seems to openly need to be healed is Leo. But I wonder if that's how the others like it? Maybe they don't want to have anything out in the open.

I respect that, but I wish everyone would stop being so closed off about what happened to us. I mean it involved us all right? I just wish everyone would stop beating around the bush and open up.

They don't want anyone to notice, but I do.

I see the way Raph looks more war torn in his eyes than any of us. More hardened than even he should be.

I see Donny on the road to becoming that as well, but what he's hiding behind he doesn't think anyone can see. But I'm an expert on fake smiles, and I know exactly when he wears his. Probably trying to forget about the nightmares.

I see dad to, looking at all of us, like we're his kids, but different somehow. I see the way he looks at our wounds and the guilt that hits him. He even apologized for getting us involved on the ship.

Leo…well I've already gone into detail on him.

Myself though, I don't know yet. I told myself earlier that I don't need to heal, but a part of me thinks I might just need to. Heal from the fear, the guilt, the pain at watching what happened to my brothers happen. And what's still happening to them.

I don't know. I guess now looking at what I need to get over it makes further sense why Dad gave us these journals. So that if we felt this way, if we didn't think we could talk about it, we could at least write about it.

Sometimes though I feel like that just muddles everything up further, especially since so many of my pages are tear and snot blotched.

I don't know, the cold weather is making me tired again. Probably because I'm by the window and only wrapped in a light blanket huh?

I should get to bed before someone wakes up and yells at me to get my butt into bed. Everyone else is asleep, I'm working by flashlight. April said in two days she was going to take a good look at my legs and if everything looked alright, she would take them off and then just wrap them.

I should be more excited, but right now I'm just to tired to even think about how much they itch.

If it's not so cold in the morning, I'll freak out then. But maybe not with Leo in the room, no sense in getting him upset at himself more than he already is.

Cowbunga

The Mikester

To Be continued…

A/N: Don't worry. The action picks up again in the next few chapters. Please let me know what you thought.

Be blessed

your friend

innocent-rebel


	11. It May Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

A/N: Inspired by Dlvvanzor's awesome Teen Titan story: What if I told you.

Thank you guys for all your support, I'm really glad you like it. Please enjoy for that is why we write…

---

Day 11

Ever since Don got his cast off, he's been outside in the barn. At first we all thought we'd get our bandages off at the same time, but it turns out Don's arm and collar bone healed faster so now it's just bandaged. But it's still in simple sling, just to make sure.

Once his arm was doing better though, he was allowed more freedom, which is probably for the best. Because ever since the rain stopped last night, and our bodies moved out of slug mode, things started to pick up again between him and Leo.

And here's the thing, it started over what Leo said to me, but it just seems to be escalating from there. Like they're both trying to absorb what happened. Leo still seems surprised Don said what he did and Don still thinks Leo was an idiot for doing what he did. I do to, but I don't know.

I kinda wish Don would just let it drop, but then when he lets it drop Leo seems to be pick it back up again. So I guess it's both their faults.

And in a way I feel responsible for it. Like maybe if I had just talked to Leo myself instead of having dad do it for me, then maybe Leo wouldn't have been so mad. I wouldn't have gotten so hurt and then Don wouldn't have blown up like he did.

Don doesn't get angry that much, but when he does its takes him awhile to calm down. Unlike with Raph who after a few hours can calm down or even minutes depending, sometimes Don can take days to get over it.

Maybe it's because he holds everything in for so long that it comes out in big rush and even if he wants to stop it he can't, because all the anger from other things come out on whatever subject he's currently on. I don't know if that makes sense, but I think it sums it up.

I know I did the right thing in talking to dad about Leo, I mean if I had tried would Leo really have listened to me anyways? I don't think so. And if someone didn't say something he was really going to hurt himself, even more so than what already happened to him.

But at the same time I have to wonder if I took the best approach. I don't know. I hate tension between us like this, but sometimes it just happens and no matter how hard I try to stop it. I can't.

That's the basic fact.

I can't.

Not on my own anyways.

A good thing about all this is, Raph is getting an outsiders view on how it looks and feels when he and Leo fight. They've been getting better about it, I'll give them that. But still, it's freaky watching them fight and the fact that Raphael is seeing how it feels, might help curb some of the bigger arguments.

I hope so. Something needs to give a little.

And I doubt that something is going to be Leo.

I mean he's injured, hurts himself again!! And still he's pushing it! I didn't catch him training today, but I caught him doing some light stretching like dad had Raph do, to help his chest get better. Leo however isn't even supposed to do that until the infection is cleared up and his fever is gone.

It's still there at ninety-nine point nine, but at least it's getting better.

But if he keeps this up it won't stay that way and he'll make it worse!!

I just…I don't know what's wrong with him right now!

I guess that's why I'm outside right now on the porch in the afternoon.

I tend to write at night, but when I saw Leo doing what he was doing I didn't think that much. All I knew was I had to get out and when I asked if I could go outside, dad said it was alright as long as I didn't go near the woods. Casey was going to come with me, but I told them all I wanted to do was sit on the porch and asked if I could be alone.

They all said it was alright and dad shot me that look again, like he had before I broke down and told him about Leo the first time. This time though I didn't meet his gaze and went outside, where I've been for awhile.

I think my hours close to being up, but I don't want to go in. Because I don't know what I'm going to do!

I feel like I'm trapped between two things right now and both of them aren't looking good at all. One I tell dad what Leo's doing and from there Leo might get mad at me again, and then if Don finds out, he'll be mad at Leo for both things. Which will make the tension even worse and more hurtful things will be said that no one means, but once something comes out of your mouth you can't take it back. So it'll still hurt even if they forgive you and you say you're sorry.

Or the other one: I don't say anything, and Leo doesn't get mad at me, but pushes himself to far again and makes things even worse for himself. Which will result in him getting sicker, probably causing the infection to act up to critical point, and from there tensions will be higher again. And it'll be all my fault that my brother is hurt that bad because I didn't say anything!

Either way they both end up being my fault.

The only difference is, one of the situations, only feelings get hurt. And if I keep quiet, maybe it'll only be my feelings. With the other situation though, my feelings might not be hurt, but my brother will be hurt. He doesn't see it, but if he keeps pushing like this he's going to…he's going to kill himself.

And I don't want that to happen! It sounds extreme but his wounds were extreme as well! All of ours were and if we were in his position he'd kick our shells if he caught us doing what he is! Leo even got on Raph's case earlier today for trying to hard on his breathing exercises. After seeing him though I want to scream!

What is he thinking?!

I love Leo, but he's not invincible! I wish he was! I wish all my brothers were, but they aren't!

Raph might be pushing himself, but that's because he's supposed to try to every day. Leo made himself worse off than he was, and because of that, isn't supposed to be doing anything at all, but resting!

I really wish I could just scream! But I know I can't because then that would make the decision for me, and it would also prove to everyone how much of a baby I can be.

But I don't think needing to scream because of this makes me a baby. I think it means I just need to scream because I don't know what to do!

I really don't know what to do! And I wish I did.

Well…actually I do know what I need to do. I'm just dreading it.

Leo's going to hate me for this, but if I don't do something he's going to kill himself and I couldn't live with myself knowing I could have stopped him if I stepped up! I know it's going to hurt, and I know Leo's going to say things he doesn't mean. But someone needs to say something and I'm the only one who knows.

Why is it the right way always seems to be the one that hurts?

I guess that's not true. Not entirely anyways. The wrong way hurts to, it just takes longer for it to show. But I know if I took the easy way out on this one and just didn't say anything, it would only make everything worse for Leo. And I can't deal with that!

I can deal with insults, fine I'll just hide in the bathroom again or when my legs are better outside.

But I can't deal with him hurting himself like that!

He's my older brother and I love him. And if any of them were doing this I'd feel the same way!

I know he'll be mad at me, and I know it's going to hurt, but I also know I need to do this.

The right way isn't always the easiest way, and it'll definitely hurt. But if I can help him, if I can stop him from doing something to himself, then I'm going to.

Besides, I can always scream in this book when I can't scream out loud.

Dad's calling me, it's time to go in.

I just hope it doesn't hurt as much as I think it's going to.

… …

It did.

It does.

I don't want to write about it.

Saw the shadows again, I'm getting my casts off tomorrow. Yippy. Thought I'd be happier.

It's night again and we're supposed to be asleep. Leo's not even looking at me though, even though I'm looking at him.

My eyes aren't blurry right now, I think I cried the last of my tears after he said some things to me again. I knew I should have left after dad spoke with him, but I didn't. I figured better get it over with now.

I tried to tell him how worried about him I was and that if I had come to him I didn't think he'd listen to me. That I loved him and didn't want him hurt.

He didn't let me get past the first part, before he started to snap at me again. The fire rekindled this time though it looked vicious. He asked me if I even understood the meaning of responsibility? And then went on to explain it in terms that made me feel degraded and stupid. He told me that it was his responsibility to keep this family safe and if that meant he got a little hurt, it was none of my concern.

That I thought I was helping, but I was making everything worse and that I needed to keep my mouth shut and write in my little book. He said something else, but it wasn't the same as before not like when his eyes softened again. Instead they just kept blazing at me.

I didn't leave the room that time though. Don was still outside so he didn't hear anything and Raph was outside as well with Casey. I don't know if dad heard it or not, but if he did I hope he doesn't say anything about it…great. I said I didn't want to write about it and it came out anyways.

I can't help it though. I know I said I could deal with being hurt by my brother, and I can, but it hurts! It hurts so bad it feels like someone just hit me in my chest and stomach and keeps on hitting me. I wish Leo understood why I did what I did! I'm just worried about him.

But every time I try to express that he seems to treat me like I'm an idiot or something.

And I hate it!

This isn't the Leo I know! This isn't the Leo I grew up with, fought with, pulled pranks on or with, snuck a cookie when we were three or looked over comics with when we were ten with. This is a different Leo. And he scares me.

And I hate him! I want my brother back! Not this hot tempered copy!

I know Raph has a temper, but at least he controls his tongue when he lets it fly. But this new Leo doesn't.

I can hear him now, I turned my back towards him just as he started to roll over as well. I didn't want him to see me like this. I don't want him to see how even though I said I couldn't cry anymore fresh tears are starting.

But I also know that if I could go back and change my decision, I wouldn't do it.

Leo needs help. He hates me for it, but he needs help.

His voice is gentler now, like he's reaching out for me again. And I want to turn over, I want to turn over so bad and just ask him what's wrong with him!

But I don't.

Because I don't want him to see me crying like this, I don't want him to know how much he hurt me.

I don't want him to feel bad.

Even though I feel like I'm going to be sick.

I know he's sorry for what he said, and I nod my head to make sure he knows it's ok.

And it is. I forgive him for it, even though I don't understand it. But it still hurts. My chest and stomach still feel like someone's hitting them.

I just wish I knew what to do, I can't even go to dad because then he'll go talk to Leo about it.

I wish we were back home. I wish none of this had ever happened with the Shredder! That I'd been faster, that I knew what was wrong with Leo, that I was the one hit with the sword instead of him!

Most of all though, I wish I knew where my brother went.

I miss him.

Mikey.

To be continued…

A/N: I know! I'm sorry for all the angst, but it is leading somewhere and Mikey will get his cast off soon and then the shadow part will start to pick up really fast! Please let me know what you thought.

Be blessed

your friend

innocent-rebel


	12. Through the Woods

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

A/N: Inspired by Dlvvanzor's wonderful Teen Titan story: What if I told you.

Once again thanks to Random Passerby for keeping me on track. Sometimes I get so sidetracked with angst/character development I don't get to the actual back drop. Sorry for that, but while there's a slight inkling of angst, mostly get ready for a lot more on the shadow and what it leads to. Thanks RP, for pointing that out to me. And thank all of you guys for holding on as long as you have. But it's time for the angst to take a backseat and some action begin. Also a forewarning. School has eaten my mind, finals are coming up, so prepare for insanity!!

---

Day 12

The casts are off!!! And I'm finally free!

Over the past few days the excitement of getting them off has been almost nonexistent, but once they were off it was a whole other story. April barely got my legs wrapped before I was bounding for the door, with Don already out there waiting for me and Raph coming behind.

We still had a few bandages on but at the time it didn't matter because we were finally free and for a minute it felt like everything was right with the world. Once we got outside I think it took us a few minutes for our mental trains to come in, we were so shocked. I mean it's one thing to be allowed outside for an hour and someone has to watch you, but it's so different when you just get to be outside and you decide what you do, where you go and anything you want to do.

Dad only said don't get to wild. We agreed, but whether we had any intention of remembering what we agreed to was again a whole other story. Because finally we were free to go look for the shadow.

It was early morning when we started so we didn't suspect we'd see anything for awhile, but that didn't stop us from exploring and playing in the woods some. And even with freshly healed legs, I'm still faster than my brothers and can climb a tree higher than they can. Or maybe that's just cause I'm the most the flexible and slip through branches they couldn't.

Doesn't matter though.

Annoyed Raphy like nothing else though. Being beaten by me always does.

And being reminded about the times are even worse, maybe that's why I like brining up the battle nexus all the time. Sometimes it's fun to just be a little annoying.

After a few hours though of running around without any real object, Don finally got us calmed down and started talking to us about a few things. If we wanted to find out what the shadow was we needed a plan.

So I told him where I had seen the thing and also where Casey saw it as well. And then the next few hours were spent setting up a type of security system. It was pretty simple with just things from around the forest, and once we were done nothing looked any different.

But like all ninja traps, that's exactly what we wanted.

All over though there were things to alert us if something was coming without letting whatever was being detected know we knew.

Also Don had managed to find an old camera in a box in the attic. The flash was broken on it, but after some rewiring from good ol' Donny boy, it worked like a charm, without letting whatever know its picture was being taken.

I'll need to see if I can use that back home. There's nothing that stops brothers from pummeling me faster than blackmail. Though that can make them angrier. Raph has still sworn revenge from when he was asleep, I put some of April's make up on him and took a picture.

He said the only reasons he didn't kill me was because April was there (after her store burnt down) so she could be a witness, and that I had that picture. So I figure as long as I have the picture, my tails safe.

I hope.

But that's a story for another time.

Because right now our focus is primarily on the shadows.

It's getting later and we're all outside up in trees waiting for whatever it is to come by. I'm excited and nervous at the same time and…

…. …

Ok, can't breath, can barely write. Why am I writing? Oh yeah. Don't want to forget what happened.

Ok, take a deep breath and, the traps worked!

We didn't see to much or what they were, because they took off to fast but we did see them.

What happened was we were all in the trees waiting for them and then one of the signals went off. And when that happened we all turned our attention to the spot it was coming from and there below us was two of the shadows. One was smaller than the other one, and before I knew what I was doing I was working my way silently down the tree.

I remember Raph was telling me to stop, but I just wanted to get closer. Unfortunately they heard me and took off, with a roaring thud.

After that, I jumped the rest of the way down landed on the ground with my brothers behind me and took off after it. Why I don't know. I just wanted to see what it was so bad and curiosity has a way of getting into me and leaving no room for anything else.

I got a lot of scrapes and bruises from all the branches I ran through trying to catch up and a lot of slivers from all the trees I went into to try and find them. Whatever they were though they also stuck to the shadows and continued to run, blurring with it.

Raph was catching up with me and Don was in a tree overhead when I thought I was going to catch up with the smaller one. Which was nothing short of hard because whatever these things were, they were running fast.

I reached forward to touch the smaller one, which now looking back was stupid, but I didn't care. I just wanted to know what it was. What I found was a sudden thud making contact with my chest and sending me back a few feet.

Raph was still after the thing with Don, and until they saw the bruises when we go inside I don't think they realized I'd been hit. Not that that mattered because I was on my feet again and running harder than I ever had before, catching up and even passing my two brothers.

Again I was close, this time though I didn't reach out for the smaller one, but thankfully my older brothers reached out for me because throughout the chase, it had gotten darker and all I knew was to keep on running. Which I did even after the thuds got quieter. I just thought they were farther away now, I didn't realize they'd gone down.

And I almost followed them right off what I think was a type of slope or something like that. It was hard to tell in the dark. I just remember yelling out something and then before I went over feeling something grab my belt and strong arms grab the back of my shell. It turned out to be my brothers and we both wound up falling backwards in heap, just listening to the thuds get duller and duller until nothing was there.

"Mike, never, do that again." Raph hissed at me and smacked me upside my head. Then whispered "Glad yer ok."

Don seemed too shocked to speak for a minute after everything happened and in turn I had to help get him on his feet again. The last time we were here we didn't go very deep into the woods, and now that we know something is out here and there's something we might fall off of, that's probably a good thing.

But good or bad, we're going out again tomorrow.

April made a big fuss about my bruises but I told her they only looked bad. Truth is they don't hurt that much.

Even with that though I had to throw in some whining before Don would stop giving me that mother hen look he gives.

It was around eight o'clock when we got inside and up to bed and it was only a few minutes later that Don and Raph both fell asleep.

Leo didn't say much when we got in and I didn't say much to him either. I'm worried about him, but right now I feel like I have something to take my mind off it for awhile.

And for that I'm grateful.

Besides maybe when he gets better he'll come out to. We still have that camping trip to look forward to as well.

Seriously gotta wonder what in the world these things are! And tomorrow we're going to go see what's over that ledge.

Cowbunga

The Mikester

To be continued…

A/N: Well things are definitely picking up speed. Hope you guys like it. Please let me know. And once again, thanks Random Passerby, I'm really glad you told me that. And I don't take offense or it personally at all. I love writing and whatever critique I get I really try to take into consideration, go back and look at what they saw that I didn't. And I definitely see what you mean. Thanks for telling me.

Be blessed

your friend

innocent-rebel


End file.
